


Hogwarts Chats

by CharlieDragonTamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Magic, Mischief, Witchcraft, wizardry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDragonTamer/pseuds/CharlieDragonTamer
Summary: Bunch of random chats involving Harry Potter characters from all books and films. May also include Fantastic Beasts. *I don't own Morgan Black or Lexi Snape. *All rights of those OC characters go to their owners*
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasley has created a chat

Harry Potter has joined the chat

Hermione Granger has joined the chat

Fred Weasley has joined the chat

George Weasley has joined the chat

Ginny Weasley has joined the chat

Draco Malfoy has joined the chat

Morgan Black has joined the chat

Lexi Snape has joined the chat

Ron Weasley: Remind me to make this Gryffindor only next time

Hermione Granger: Yes Ronald we'll be sure to forget to remind you

Harry Potter: Plus we all know Hogwarts Chats are way more fun with sarcasm and mischief

Ginny Weasley: Did you miss Morgan, Fred and George roaming around?

Lexi Snape: Note to self create a chat and don't invite Gryffindors

Draco Malfoy: What about my cousin? She's a Gryffindor

Morgan Black: I knew it

Draco Malfoy: Knew what?

Morgan Black: That you cared. Never letting you forget that by the way

Fred Weasley: I'm sure Ron will remind his frenemy if he forgets

George Weasley: Or tell his secret crush in Lexi to remind him

Lexi Snape: Anyone who dates a Weasley is mental

Ron Weasley: I think my heart just broke

Harry Potter: Got to happen sometime

Morgan Black: Me. Mental? Never

George Weasley: Pretty sure that's Angelina in that category

Fred Weasley: And Katie

Ginny Weasley: Possibly Dean and Neville

Lexi Snape: See Morgan is the only sensible one

Morgan Black: Yeah I'm dating Charlie Weasley

Lexi Snape: I stand corrected

Draco Malfoy: That would be the first

Ron Weasley: Wait Morgan did you say you're dating Charlie?

Morgan Black: Did the chat glitch?

Hermione Granger: No! he just thought it would be one of his other brothers

Ginny Weasley: Bill?

George Weasley: Percy?

Fred Weasley: Ron himself?

Harry Potter: Nah he thought it would be one of you twins

Lexi Snape: To be honest so did I

Draco Malfoy: Says the one who has yet to work out how the Mischievous Trio doesn't their pranks

Morgan Black: Mischievous Trio?

Harry Potter: That's the name given to the three of you

Fred Weasley: Who "The three of you"?

Ron Weasley: Morgan, George and you, you toss pot

Lexi Snape: Why has Crabbe and Goyle just flown backwards

Draco Malfoy: They touched a jinxed ordainment again 

Lexi Snape: There's a jinxed ordainment in Slytherin Dungeons?

Morgan Black: Oh the entertainment

Draco Malfoy: That's the last time I invite you to the common room again

George Weasley: You said that last time

Fred Weasley: And the time before that.

Lexi Snape: How goes detention?

Harry Potter: Its scarring

Ron Weasley: Far worse than "He who must not be named" can do

Ginny Weasley: Morgan are you still refusing to go?

Morgan Black: And be practically tortured. I'd prefer the Cruciatus Curse than that

Lexi Snape: What exactly happens in detention?

George Weasley: Get one and find out. Sneezing loudly should do it

Ginny Weasley: Or snogging Ron in the corridor

Fred Weasley: I'm sure you'll love tea time with Fudge's Pink Mistress

Lexi Snape: Funny my sides are splitting

Harry Potter: I suddenly have the Leaky Cauldron saying going through me head

Draco Malfoy: And we want to know why

Hermione Granger: Which one?

Morgan Black: If you have the pea soup make sure you eat it before it eats you

Ron Weasley: Help will always be given to those at Hogwarts to those who ask for it

Ginny Weasley: That's a Hogwarts saying smart-ass

Harry Potter: Join us next time ladies and gentlemen

Fred Weasley: Where more sarcasm and mischief making will occur

George Weasley: And the added bonus of the other Weasley Siblings

Hermione Granger: And probably Tonks

Ron Weasley: Oh bloody hell

Ron Weasley has closed the chat


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley has created a chat 

Bill Weasley has joined the chat 

Charlie Weasley has joined the chat 

Percy Weasley has joined the chat 

Fred Weasley has joined the chat 

George Weasley has joined the chat 

Ron Weasley has joined the chat 

Charlie Weasley: Hello dear siblings 

Bill Weasley: Why do I sense sarcasm again 

Charlie Weasley: Is that a big brother skill I have yet to learn?

Percy Weasley: Life in the Ministry is good 

Fred Weasley: Except I just seen you here at Hogwarts 

George Weasley: That could have been Morgan

Ginny Weasley: Is she impersonating people again? 

Ron Weasley: Jealous of the Metamorphic ability here 

Percy Weasley: Wait Morgan is impersonating me again 

Charlie Weasley: Again? You mean she’s done it before 

Bill Weasley: Pretty sure that’s how she was able to get hold of his head boy badge and sent it to you 

Charlie Weasley: Ooh tell me more of what my girlfriend been up to 

Ron Weasley: Mischief. Pretty sure she used an ever bashing boomerang and fanged Frisbee the other day 

Ginny Weasley: Magic. Creating her own jinx and curses again 

George Weasley: Impersonating teachers, ghosts, ministry officials around the school and other students 

Fred Weasley: Pretty sure she set Peeves loose earlier as well 

Bill Weasley: Trust Morgan to do that 

Charlie Weasley: LMAO. Wish I could be there to see that 

Percy Weasley: What was she after when she impersonated me

Ginny Weasley: I’m inviting Morgan 

Percy Weasley: Don’t you dare 

Charlie Weasley: Please do it Ginny. If only to see what happens 

Morgan Black has joined the chat 

Percy Weasley: No! 

Morgan Black: Love you too Percy 

Charlie Weasley: Suddenly I’m jealous 

Bill Weasley: Just imagine Percy trying to handle Morgan 

Fred Weasley: You mean screaming insanity from his rules and regulations being broken 

George Weasley: Oh the endless mischief 

Ginny Weasley: Morgan, Percy wanted to know why you were impersonating him 

Morgan Black: Got dared by Neville to impersonate the most boring person I know 

Percy Weasley: I am not boring 

Ron Weasley: Err … What’s your hobby again?

Percy Weasley: Talking about the Ministry mainly 

Morgan Black: See boring 

Bill Weasley: Do I take it your rebelling? 

Ginny Weasley has muted Percy Weasley 

Fred Weasley: I think rebelling would be the understatement 

George Weasley: In the case of us “Mischievous Trio” it would be terrorising 

Ron Weasley: Wait the D.A isn’t the only thing you three are doing?

Morgan Black: Told you he wouldn’t notice 

Charlie Weasley: Suddenly I’m very interested 

Fred Weasley: Whiz Bangs been set off, as have the ones that swear at people and follow them 

George Weasley: Turned the fifth floor corridor into a swamp 

Ginny Weasley: Not to mention you’ve been testing the skiving boxes on students 

Morgan Black: And setting several things loose in the castle

Charlie Weasley: Like?

Ron Weasley: Fanged Frisbee 

Ginny Weasley: Ever Bashing Boomerangs 

Morgan Black: Peeves 

Fred Weasley: Me and George let Morgan loose 

George Weasley: Against all better judgement 

Bill Weasley: Except you two don’t have better judgement 

Ginny Weasley has un-muted Percy Weasley 

Percy Weasley: What did you do that for? 

Ginny Weasley: So we can all be tormented by your ministry loving ways 

Percy Weasley: I meant muting me 

Fred Weasley: You mean besides the obvious 

George Weasley: And because she could 

Morgan Black: Hows the dragons Charlie? 

Charlie Weasley: Fantastic company but doesn’t make up for family or girlfriend 

Ron Weasley: Bet the Horn Tail reminds you of Morgan the most 

Morgan Black: I hope you mean my Patronus Ronald 

Ginny Weasley: If not be prepared for mischief hell 

George Weasley: You mean worse than the dress robes last year?

Ron Weasley: Appreciate the reminder

Fred Weasley: Did Hermione ever forgive you for that?

Charlie Weasley: Did Katie and Angelina forgive you and George?

Morgan Black: Pretty sure those two ended up with a shoe to the head 

Bill Weasley: Oh the joys of twin magic 

Percy Weasley: I don’t remember the last time I seen Hogwarts this disciplined 

Bill Weasley: Well that answers the question on which Percy everyone’s been seeing 

Ginny Weasley: Raises more questions though 

Ron Weasley: Fudge’s pink spider is the only Ministry official at the school 

Fred Weasley: New and supposed improved Defence Against The Dark Arts professor 

Morgan Black: Barty Crouch JR disguised as Mad Eye did a better job last year 

George Weasley: Quirell as the Volde-Mobile did a better job than her 

Charlie Weasley: I miss all of you 

Ginny Weasley: Including Percy? 

Percy Weasley: “You Know Who” isn’t back 

Morgan Black: His name is Voldermort, you might as well use it. He’s gonna try and kill you either way 

George Weasley: Wait did Cedric drop dead of his own accord? 

Percy Weasley: What happened to Cedric was a tragic accident 

Ron Weasley: Yeah if you count being hit by the killing curse as an accident 

Bill Weasley: If Dumbledore says Voldermort is back then I believe him 

Charlie Weasley: Plus the Daily Prophet isn’t known for the truth 

Percy Weasley: He’s not back. End off

Ginny Weasley: Oh please. Fudge and his followers are the only ones who believe he isn’t 

Morgan Black: So most of the ministry 

Fred Weasley: Can’t believe most of us have an idiot as a brother 

Percy Weasley: I can’t believe my own family chose Dumbledore over the truth 

Ron Weasley: Morgan you’re being unusually quiet 

Morgan Black: O.o 

George Weasley: Oh this is gonna be good

Ginny Weasley: Agreed. Considering who she decided to impersonate 

Bill Weasley: Someone tell me about it on your next holiday 

Charlie Weasley: Forget that I’m coming home 

Morgan Black: Yay! 

Fred Weasley: Lol one happy Morgan and family 

Ron Weasley: Did I just see that right? 

George Weasley: If you mean the boggart being set loose then yes 

Morgan Black: But if you mean me as someone else then probably not 

Ginny Weasley: Umbridge is coming 

Ginny Weasley has ended the chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi Snape has created a chat 

Draco Malfoy has joined the chat 

Lexi Snape: What’s with all the mischief and havoc lately 

Draco Malfoy: Surely you can’t be that oblivious 

Lexi Snape: Enlighten me 

Severus Snape has joined the chat 

Severus Snape: It appears as Miss Black and the Weasley Twins are up to something again 

Lexi Snape: Hey dad!

Draco Malfoy: This is so awkward 

Morgan Black has joined the chat 

Ginny Weasley has joined the chat 

Fred Weasley has joined the chat 

George Weasley has joined the chat 

Draco Malfoy: Please make this less traumatising 

Morgan Black: Sure just give me a sec to set the pictures loose 

Severus Snape: Say what? 

Fred Weasley: Me and George are setting dragon poppers off 

Lexi Snape: What the fuck are Dragon Poppers? 

Draco Malfoy: Join the Inquisitor Squad they said. It would be fun they said 

George Weasley: Nah way more fun causing the trouble you lot are chasing 

Ginny Weasley: Or watching the chaos ensure. 

Lexi Snape: I didn’t think you could apprate on school grounds 

Morgan Black: You can’t 

Ron Weasley has joined the chat

Harry Potter has joined the chat 

Hermione Granger has joined the chat 

Lexi Snape: Then how in gods name did Umbridge get to the other side of the castle in mere seconds 

Ron Weasley: She didn’t 

Draco Malfoy: Seriously Morgan?

Morgan Black: Smart boy 

Severus Snape: 10 points to Gryffindor 

Lexi Snape: What is wrong with everyone today 

Harry Potter: Umbridgelitus 

Hermione Granger: I don’t see anyone acting out of the ordinary 

Ron Weasley: Yup. Everything is totally normal

Lexi Snape: HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR IT?

Morgan Black: I didn’t have “IT” to begin with 

Severus Snape: Can you recall a signal time where that dreaded poltergeist wasn’t tormenting Filch? 

Ginny Weasley: Or when The Mischievous Trio weren’t causing havoc?

Lexi Snape: No

George Weasley: So what’s wrong then? 

Lexi Snape: My dad gave Gryffindor 10 god damn points instead of taking them away 

Morgan Black: He also gave me the key to Umbridge’s office 

Severus Snape: Amongst other things 

Lexi Snape: Who are you and what have you done with my dad? 

Severus Snape has left the chat 

Fred Weasley: Got the brooms. Including Morgan’s firebolt

Harry Potter: Morgan has a firebolt? 

Hermione Granger: She’s been a Chaser on the Quiddich team and you didn’t know that? 

Morgan Black: I WILL HAVE ORDER! 

Fred Weasley: Nice impression 

Ron Weasley: Morgan …. 

Morgan Black: You summoned me? 

Ron Weasley: I hate you right now 

Lexi Snape: Welcome to the club. I’ve hated her for years 

Morgan Black: Love you too Ron 

Harry Potter: What about Lexi? 

Morgan Black: Who? 

Draco Malfoy: There’s the cousin I know and love 

Hermione Granger: Why don’t you like Morgan 

Ginny Weasley: Other than not having a sense of humour 

Fred Weasley: That would be the Patronus incident

Ron Weasley: Patronus incident? 

George Weasley: Or the duel 

Harry Potter: There was a duel as well? 

Lexi Snape: The duel was an off day 

Draco Malfoy: Keep telling yourself that 

Ron Weasley: So the Patronus Incident? 

Morgan Black: DADA class. Got bored and set it off. I forgot it was a dragon. 

Lexi Snape: I just happened to be walking down the corridor when it come by 

George Weasley: I remember that you screamed the whole place down 

Fred Weasley: That inspired the Dragon Poppers 

Lexi Snape: WHAT! 

Morgan Black: Lol McGonagall just told Peeves the chandelier unscrews the other way 

Ginny Weasley: She and Flitwick are letting Umbridge and Filch work out how to get rid of the portable swamp

Harry Potter: The fireworks are also lighting up the place rather well

Draco Malfoy: Not to mention Morgan’s jinx’s are making life hell for the Inquisitor Squad

Lexi Snape: Including both of us. 

Draco Malfoy: I quit so just you. 

Ginny Weasley: The Marauders would be so proud and jealous 

Morgan Black: Success! Out did Dad and Remus 

Harry Potter: Never thought that would be a thing 

Lexi Snape: What? 

Ron Weasley: Harry being the behaved one 

Fred Weasley: I think I’d be questioning it more if Morgan was the behaved one 

George Weasley: We all would 

Hermione Granger: I think you just gave Morgan an idea 

Lexi Snape: You mean worse than normal ones 

Morgan Black: Ooh Pumpkin Pasties 

Ginny Weasley: Morgan I love your randomness 

Draco Malfoy: Me too 

Lexi Snape: I’m closing the chat this is mind boggling 

Harry Potter: At least its not tormenting 

Ron Weasley: Like detention with Umbridge 

Draco Malfoy: Or traumatising like it is with you and Professor Snape 

Lexi Snape has closed the chat


	4. Chapter 4

Kingsley Shacklebolt created a chat 

Sirius Black has joined the chat 

Remus Lupin has joined the chat 

Arthur Weasley has joined the chat 

Bill Weasley has joined the chat 

Alistair Moody has joined the chat 

Tonks has joined the chat 

Severus Snape has joined the chat 

Kingsley Shacklebolt: Well Umbridge may not like it. But those three have got mischief style

Arthur Weasley: Fred and George again 

Remus Lupin: I should imagine Morgan has a part to play in that as well 

Sirius Black: Yeah I’m not going to ask

Severus Snape: Probably for the best. She’d give the Marauders a run for the money 

Kingsley Shacklebolt: Umbridge may not like it though. Pretty sure one of them has used polyjuice potion to impersonate her. 

Bill Weasley: That’s not polyjuice potion 

Tonks: Metamorphic abilities? 

Alistair Moody: Another one. I don’t suppose this one is clumsy?

Tonks: Insulted 

Remus Lupin: No. She’s more Mischievous

Bill Weasley: Probably wasn’t the best idea to give her the map for her first year 

Sirius Black: She had the map? 

Remus Lupin: Its an heirloom

Alistair Moody: What are these three like with their spells and DADA? 

Kingsley Shacklebolt: If this mess is anything to go by. Pretty good 

Tonks: That’s my cousin 

Arthur Weasley: The boys aspire to be joke shop owners 

Morgan Black has joined the chat 

Fred Weasley has joined the chat 

George Weasley has joined the chat 

Harry Potter has joined the chat 

Hermione Granger has joined the chat 

Ron Weasley has joined the chat 

Ron Weasley: That was brilliant! 

Hermione Granger: I’ll be honest I’m surprised that even worked 

Fred Weasley: Why’s that Granger? 

Tonks: Wotcha! Morgan 

Morgan Black: TONKS! 

Harry Potter: Suddenly I’m terrified 

George Weasley: Oh good that’s working 

Arthur Weasley: Exactly what have you lot done now?

Severus Snape: Not enough characters to explain. 

Ron Weasley: Or time 

Kingsley Shacklebolt: Dumbledore would be proud 

Bill Weasley: Should imagine its fun to watch. Especially if Ginny’s comments are anything to go by 

Morgan Black: Almost as fun as Moody’s classes last year 

Alistair Moody: That wasn’t me 

Ron Weasley: Sure did look like you 

Hermione Granger: Polyjuice potion Ronald 

Sirius Black: Exactly what did you learn?

Ron Weasley: They’re adults in here? 

George Weasley: Yah think 

Fred Weasley: Did dad and Bill not give that away 

Morgan Black: Who knows he might have thought it was another Weasley sibling chat 

Severus Snape: At least the mischief rebellion is working

Sirius Black: Are you feeling alright Snape? 

Severus Snape: Just fine 

Remus Lupin: He’s grown use to their antics 

Fred Weasley: He’s dealt with it for seven years 

Morgan Black: So has Filch. He hasn’t gotten used to it yet 

George Weasley: Good point

Ron Weasley: Moody didn’t last year either 

Alistair Moody: That wasn’t me 

Harry Potter: Pretty sure you three out did Peeves 

Tonks: Some one out did Peeves. And I missed it 

Remus Lupin: They’ve been building to it for some time 

Sirius Black: I was around the castle a few years ago. Can’t recall seeing anything 

Severus Snape: We’re you looking close enough 

Remus Lupin: They were causing havoc old friend 

Bill Weasley: I’d say. Charlie ended up with Percy’s head boy badge

Arthur Weasley: He did? 

Hermione Granger: That would be Morgan 

Tonks: Metamorphic abilities great for impersonation 

Kingsley Shacklebolt: I’d say there’s two Percy Weasley’s 

Fred Weasley: That might be my Boggart 

Morgan Black: It is 

George Weasley: You just had to be the pink spider

Alistair Moody: Umbridge. Don’t suppose you could get something for me could yah? 

Severus Snape: Moody I hardly think encouraging them will help 

Morgan Black: Says the guy who gave me the key to Umbridge’s office 

Sirius Black: You helped to created this 

Severus Snape: It for the better 

Remus Lupin: Should imagine that’s one way to send a message 

Ron Weasley: Those bloody fireworks are following me 

Hermione Granger: You’re being paranoid Ron 

George Weasley: You’re not being paranoid 

Fred Weasley: Its like Percy and the fertilizer all over again 

Arthur Weasley: What did you two do? 

Morgan Black: Remind me to apologise to Draco 

Remus Lupin: Should we ask?

Morgan Black: Jinxed objects 

Sirius Black: How did you think of that?

Tonks: Well Morgan is your daughter 

Severus Snape: Thankfully she takes after her mother more 

Sirius Black: Haven’t you got a chemistry set to play with 

Fred Weasley: Yeah there as a dragon firework in the dungeons at the moment 

Morgan Black: Not to mention Peeves just locked Filch in a suit of armour 

Kingsley Shacklebolt: For your protection I’m deleting the chat 

Kingsley Shacklebolt has closed the chat


End file.
